La nueva vida de Steve
by anonimo74
Summary: Que tal si Steve Nacio en Estados Unidos,pero se crio en Inglatera,una nueva vida,una nueva escuela y cierta pelirroja one shot.


Steve habia vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra,pero el era Estado Unidense y estaba en estaba ensu ultimo año de universidad

Tras un giro del destino al enterarse de sus origenes hace su viaje a Estados Unidos para terminar su educación hay.

"¡Estados Unidos!"grito el con entusiasmo

"Joven no creo que sea conveniente gritar con tanta euforia"le dijo el guardia de seguridad del aueropuerto

"Disculpe"

Despues de unos dias llego su primer dia se baño temprano,se puso su uniforme el cual como siempre no le gusto(en realidad no le gustaba ningun uniforme),se perfumo y se puso su mochila.

Vio la universidad "hay voy"

Como siempre lo primero que hiso fue buscar a una chica linda cono siempre quien sabe porque lo hacia pero era su costumbre,un chica hermosa paso frente a el con 2 amigas.

"Que linda pero no creo que la vuelva a ver, algo ironico porque esta en mi secundaria"penso el chico

"Bueno a buscar mi lugar en las filas"

Al ver un pequeño letrero diciendo su salon se fue y se acomodo en una silla lo primero que noto esque solo habian 7 hombres y 22 mujeres y solo algo se le bino ala mente

"¿Porque?"penso

Sin saberlo no sabiendo termino en una carrera relacionada con el diseño.

"Buenos dias, yo soy el Señor Coulson"

El ponindo mucha atencion escucho cada palabra del hombre.

"Empezaremos su primera clase"

Llegaron y su primer trabajo fue conocerse diciendo su nombre,preferencias y asi.

"Bueno Hola

Mi Nombre es Steve Rogers

Tengo 20 años naci el 4 de julio de 1994

Me gusta estar tranquilo,estudiar sobre la 2 guerra mundial y ayudar a los dema

Soy de Inglaterra, pero naci en Nueva York

Odio mentir y a la gente que miente.

Termino su clase, pero fue a buscar algo al salón y como siempre magicamente perdio al grupo asi que camino . El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando derrepente siente un golpe en el cuerpo que lo movio un poco atras.

"!Auch!"dice un hermosa voz

El voltea hacia abajo y ve a esa hermosa chica y sin pensarlo 2 veces Le dice cono siempre cuando quiere pedir perdon o hace algo por el estilo.

"!Perdon, perdon encerio esque no iba prestando antension al camino!"dice con evidente preocupacion

"No descuida no pasa nada tambien yo iba sin prestar atencion"

"Bueno por lo menos deja levantar tus libros es lo menos que puedo hacer por tirarte"

"Gracias. Adios voy tarde a mi clase"dice mientras se va corriendo

"Adios... espera un minuto... !ah mi clase!"dice mientras corre sin rumbo fijo

Ya al tocar el dulce timbre de la campana Se va a comprar su bebida favorita, mientras el se encuentra hablando un chico de 1 grado le toca el hombro.

"¡HEY TU!"grito Clint

Se voltea y le dice"perdon ¿que necesitas?"

"No te hagas tiraste a mi novia"

"Oye tranquilo nose de que me hablas,tranquilizate y lo hablamos para que te pueda comprender"

Clint furioso le lanza un golpe el cual el esquiba y se lo de vuelve Steve lo tira al piso y lo empieza a golpear dejandolo con sagre en la boca,nariz y una abertura en la ceja cuando Steve lo deja empaz, Clint se lavanta y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas lo cual saca sangre a Steve, el furioso le da un golpe más y lo derriba y le dice

"¡No me vuelvas a molestar porque osino no me contrende de nuevo!" Y se va

Despues de un rato como siempre se vuelve a perder y pasa por pasillo y escucha un llanto y como el es una buena persona va al origen del ruido.

Al llegar al lugar ve a una chica y le dice.

"Disculpa ¿estas bien?"

"No"

El se sienta junto a ella en el suelo y le dice

"¿Por que?,si puedo saber"

"El idiota de mi novio sr pelio en receso y me termino"dice llirando y con tristeza

"Pues yo creo que si es un idiota al perder a alguien tan hermosa como tu"lo dice sin miedo ya que el es muy penoso con las mujeres, mas sin son hermosas

"Gracias"dice en un susurro audible"¿como te llamas?"

"Steve Rogers ¿y tu?"

"Natasha romanoff"

"Hey tu no vas en mi salón"

"Si"

Despues de un rato se quedan en un silencion incomodo y Steve le pregunta.

"Quieres hablar de eso"

"Si"

En ese instante suena

"Creo que es hora de ir a clases"

"Tu ve"

"Bueno te propongo algo que tal sino entramos, me cuentas que paso y despues no conocemos mejor"

"Me parece bien"

Y asi hablaron durante horas y sin saberlo. Sono el timbre final y se despidieron, sin saber que era el inicio de una hermosa amistad o ¿algo más?.


End file.
